Je l'aime, il m'aime c'est tout ce qui compte
by oceklaine50
Summary: Lors du spectacle de Grease, Blaine fait un malaise pendant sa chanson. Kurt est présent, comment réagira-t-il quand il verra son ex, qu'il aime encore, allongé au sol ?


Os Klaine 4*06

PDV Blaine

_Your story's sad to tell, a teenage never-do-well  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block  
Your future's so unclear now, what's left of your career now_

_Can't even get a trade-in on your smile_

_( Ton histoire est triste à dire,  
Une ado ne fait jamais ce qu'il faut  
La plupart mixé de non délinquant dans un bloc !  
Ton futur est si flou maintenant,  
Que reste-t-il de ta carrière maintenant ?  
On ne peut même plus t'avoir un job sur ton sourire! )  
Beauty school drop-out, no graduation day for you  
Beauty school drop-out, missed your midterms and flunked shampoo  
Well at least you could have taken time to wash and clean your  
clothes up  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up_

_(Beauté a quitté l'école,  
Pas de remise de diplôme pour toi.  
Beauté a quitté l'école,  
Tu as raté tes partiels et loupé ton shampooing  
Tu aurais pu au moins prendre le temps  
De laver et nettoyer tes vêtements,  
Après avoir dépenser tout ce fric pour te refaire faire ton nez !)  
Baby get moving (better get moving), why keep your feeble hopes  
alive  
What are you proving (what are you proving)?  
You've got the dream, but not the drive_

_Baby vas-y (Baby vas-y),  
Pourquoi maintenir tes faibles espoirs en vie ?  
Que prouves-tu (Que prouves-tu) ?  
Tu as le rêve mais pas ce qu'il faut  
If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool  
Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to highschool_

_Si tu passes ton diplôme, tu deviendrais sténographe  
Laisse ton peigne idiot et retourne au lycée  
Beauty school drop-out, hangin' around the corner store  
Beauty school drop-out, it's about time you knew the score_

_Beauté a quitté l'école (Beauté a quitté l'école),  
Traînant autour du magasin au coin.  
Beauté a quitté l'école (Beauté a quitté l'école),  
Il est temps que tu saches ce qu'il faut.  
Well they couldn't teach you anything, you think you're such a  
looker  
But no customer would go to you, unless she was a hooker  
Bien, ils ne pouvaient rien t'enseigner  
Tu penses que tu es une grande beauté,  
Mais aucune cliente ne viendrait vers toi, à moins que ce soit une prostituée !_

_Baby don't sweat it (don't sweat it), you're not cut out to hold  
the job  
Better forget it (forget it), who wants their hair done by a slob_

_Bébé ne t'acharne pas (Ne t'acharne pas),  
Tu n'es pas faîte pour tenir un job.  
Il vaut mieux oublier ça (Oublier ça),  
Qui veut se faire coiffer par une incapable ?  
Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, and still the  
world is  
cruel  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to highschool_

_Maintenant ta frange est frisée, tes cils courbés, mais le monde est encore cruel.  
Essuie ce visage d'ange et retourne au lycée !  
Baby don't blow it, don't put my good advice to shame  
Baby you know it, even Dear Abby's say the same_

_Bébé ne m'ignore pas,  
Ne rejette pas mon conseil par honte.  
Bébé tu le sais,  
Même Abby' dit le même !  
Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly  
Gotta be goin' to that maltshop in the sky_

_Maintenant je t'ai tout expliqué,  
Je dois vraiment m'envoler  
Je dois aller à ce restaurant dans le ciel  
Beauty school drop-out (Beauty school drop-out), go back to highschool  
Beauty school drop-out (Beauty school drop-out), go back to highschool  
Beauty school drop-out (Beauty school drop-out), go back to highschool _

Je finissais ma chanson, je n'en pouvais plus j'avais vu Kurt qui m'a totalement ignoré et je mangeais plus depuis notre rupture, je n'avais plus envie de vivre, pas sans lui en tout cas. Je me posais tellement de questions, si je devais arrêter ma vie ou la continuer juste pour mes parents. Je sentis ma tête tourner, je vis Kurt dans les spectateurs, il ne souriait pas, il jouait avec son portable. J'eus un soudain mal de crâne, je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout, je manquais d'air. Je voulu m'appuyer sur le canapé qui était installé sur la scène, mais je le loupais et je m'écroulais au sol, tenant ma tête dans mes mains. Je criais. J'entendis Sam me parler mais je n'avais pas la force de me battre. Je le sentis me porter et me sortir de la scène. Il me mit sur un lit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière essaya de me parler mais je tombais dans l'inconscience.

POV Kurt

J'étais avec mon portable car Adam m'avait envoyé un message. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder Blaine chanter, je ne pouvais pas voir la personne que j'aime toujours devant moi après ce qu'il m'a fait. La chanson arrivait à sa fin. J'entendis un crie, je levais la tête et je vis Sam agenouillé près de Blaine qui était allongé au sol. Je me retournais vers Rachel :

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Blaine vient de tomber en se tenant la tête, il a poussé un crie, il avait l'air pas bien, Sam l'emmène à l'infirmerie je viens de recevoir un message de Tina.

Ok j'y vais.

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Je devais voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Je vis Sam devant la salle d'attente.

Sam que se passe-t-il ?

Blaine vient de tomber dans l'inconscience, l'ambulance arrive, elle l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Oh mon dieu, non, pas Blaine, dis-je m'effondrant dans les bras de Sam.

Je suis désolé Kurt, je sais que tu l'aimes encore. J'espère que ce qu'il a n'est pas grave.

Je séchais mes larmes et les ambulanciers arrivèrent.

Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?

Environ quinze minutes, il a fait une sorte de malaise et maintenant il ne répond pas, Dit Sam au médecin.

Ok, savez-vous si il lui est arrivé un choc émotionnel, si il prenait de la drogue, si il était mal.

Oui, répondis-je, on vient de rompre.

Et il était vraiment déprimé. J 'espère qu'il ne prenait rien qu'il lui fasse du mal, Intervint Sam.

Ok, on s'occupe de lui on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je les vis emmener un brancard dans la salle d'infirmerie, puis ils ressortirent avec Blaine inconscient dessus. À cette vue, je fondis en larmes, c'était de ma faute j'aurais dû être moins dur avec lui. Soudain je sentis une paire de bras m'entourer les épaules, je me retournais et je vis Rachel.

Tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital Rach? Je ne suis pas en état de conduire et il faut que je sois avec lui.

Ok on y va alors.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence et en arrivant à l'hôpital je partis m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente avec Sam, Tina et la famille de Blaine. Sam me regarda et me fit un faible sourire,, Rachel elle était repartie, elle devait voir ses papas. Au bout d'un moment un médecin arriva :

Alors Blaine a fait un malaise car on a découvert que cela fait presque deux semaines qu'il n'a rien mangé. Mais on a aussi découvert la présence d'une grosse dose de somnifères dans son sang. Il devrait aller mieux d'ici deux jours et sortir de là, sauf si il n'est pas décidé à faire un effort. Quand il sortira vous devrez faire attention qu'il ne rechute pas, car il risque d'être tenté de prendre des somnifères.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle firent un oui de la tête, moi de même. C'était décidé, je restais m'occuper de lui, je vais lui redonner une chance. Il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber. Pas Blaine.

On peut aller le voir ? demanda Sam.

Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit réveillé.

Ok merci, il se retourna vers moi, tu viens Kurt ?

Non j'irais tout seul tout à l'heure.

Comme tu veux. Je lui dis que tu es là alors.

Ok merci.

Je me rassis dans la salle d'attente. Au bout d'une demie heure, Sam vint me voir.

Je lui ai dit que tu étais là, il est d'accord pour te voir.

Ok, j'y vais, merci Sam.

Je m'avançais vers la porte de la chambre de Blaine. Je frappais. Pas de réponse. J'ouvris la porte doucement. Blaine était là, il dormait. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de lui. Le voir comme ça, allongé, avec des perfusions qui étaient là pour le nourrir sûrement. Je ne me contrôlais pas et je laissais couler une larme.

Je suis désolé Blaine, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme ça. Ça t'as autant fait de mal qu'à moi. Réveille toi, je veux t'entendre.

Je le regardais et je le vis bouger, il ouvrit les yeux, je lui attrapais la main.

Kurt c'est toi ?

Oui, c'est moi Blaine.

Pourquoi tu es resté là ?

Pour toi.

Tu aurais dû me laisser, je t'ai fais du mal Kurt, ce n'est pas logique que tu sois là.

Je t'aime toujours Blaine, même si je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser tout seul.

Et ton travail à Vogue ? Je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber pour moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis qu'un pauvre mec qui a gâché son histoire d'amour et qui est obligé de se gaver de somnifères pour pouvoir dormir.

Blaine s'était mit à pleurer, je lui serrais la main un peu plus fort et je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. J'avais des larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Blaine ne dis pas ça, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir.

Kurt si c'est pour regretter ou me donner de faux espoirs, va t'en tout de suite, je sais que je t'ai brisé mais ça me fait encore plus de mal de...

Blaine stop, je reste là un point c'est tout et je suis prêt à te redonner une chance de te rattraper car je sais au fond de moi que je finirais par te pardonner et on finira ensemble, car il y a que avec toi que je vois ma vie plus tard.

Il me sourit. Un sourire faible mais présent.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Oui Blaine.

Je te remercie d'être là.

Donc, à partir de maintenant, tu re-manges, tu re-dors correctement et tu arrêtes les somnifères.

Oui. Kurt, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire avant.

Quoi Blaine ? Tu me fais peur là.

Blaine ne dit plus rien et souleva son tee-shirt. Sur son ventre il y avait une entaille assez petite, comme une lame de cuteur ou de rasoir.

Blaine, c'est quoi ça ?

C'est …..

Blaine tu peux me le dire.

Je souffrais énormément, un soir j'en ai eu marre, j'ai sortis une lame de mon rasoir, je voulais faire ressortir tout ce que j'avais en moi. Je l'ai donc appuyé sur mon ventre.

Blaine comment as-tu pu dérailler comme ça, il est où le Blaine fort et courageux, plein de sagesse que j'ai connu ?

Je suis désolé Kurt. Je suis sûr que tu veux plus de moi.

Blaine c'est bon là, m'énervais-je, je suis là pour t'aider car je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre et tu ne veux pas comprendre que je t'aime encore et que je te redonne une chance, alors arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, car je ne veux pas que tu continu à te faire du mal.

Ma voix c'était brisée, je pleurais.

Je suis désolé Kurt.

C'est pas grave.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, je mis ma tête en face de la sienne. Soudain une envie me prit.

Tu sais Blaine, tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux.

J'en meurs d'envie. Mais il est trop tôt.

T'en a pas envie alors.

Quand je dis cette phrase, Blaine ne perdit pas de temps et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je retrouvais une sensation familière, qui m'avait manqué.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rachel arriva dans la chambre de Blaine. Je dormais toujours. J'avais ma tête appuyée sur le torse de Blaine. Au bout d'un moment je me réveillais, Rachel parlait avec Blaine, celui-ci souriait. Je les regardais.

Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Oh, Kurt tu es réveillé. Je n'avais pas vu, Dit Rachel, Tu veux que je te ramène des vêtements ?

Oui je veux bien Rach. Merci.

Elle partit, je me retrouvais seul avec Blaine.

Salut chéri, Dis-je.

Salut mon cœur, bien dormi ?

Ouais, trop bien. Tu m'avais manqué, tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je vais prendre un café, t'en veux un ?

Ouais merci.

Je me levais, embrassais Blaine, je partis vers la cafétéria. Je pris le café de Blaine et le mien, et je retournais dans la chambre.

Au fait Blaine, quand tu sors, je squatte chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, tes parents sont d'accord.

Tu n'es pas obligé Kurt.

Mais je le veux.

Bah pas moi.

Pardon ?

Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses renvoyer de chez Vogue à cause de moi.

Blaine je m'en fiche de mon travail.

Écoute Kurt, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu gâches cette opportunité à cause de moi. Je te promet que j'irais mieux. Mais tu ne dois pas gâcher ta carrière pour moi. Donc comme tu reprends Lundi. Tu repars avec Rachel Samedi.

Je me mis à pleurer.

Non Blaine, je ne veux pas repartir, je veux être avec toi.

Tu repars à New York Kurt, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Blaine je t'aime ne me fais pas ça, ne rompt pas avec moi.

Je ne rompt pas avec toi Kurt. Je te promet de venir pendant chaque vacances et chaque longs Week-ends. Tu veux bien retourner à New-York et réussir pour moi ?

Ok, pour toi mais tu m'accompagnes à la gare.

Oui, bien sûr Kurt.

Je pris Blaine dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas partir, mais je vais le faire pour lui. Puis je sais que cette fois-ci, il ne refera pas la même erreur, j'ai confiance en lui. Et c'est avec cette confiance en notre couple que je montais dans le train. Blaine m'a peut-être trompé, mais ça a renforcé notre couple. Je l'aime, il m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Résumé :**

**Lors du spectacle de Grease, Blaine fait un malaise pendant sa chanson. Kurt est présent, comment réagira-t-il quand il verra son ex, qu'il aime encore, allongé au sol ?**

**Titre :**

**Je l'aime, il m'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.**


End file.
